purpleobsidiancryinggoatmanfandomcom-20200215-history
Max
Max is a 17-year old sweet psychopath and one of the two main protagonists in the Mander au's, together with his boyfriend Xander. Appearance Max is very short and slender for his age, around 160 cm. He currently has medium short hair which is orange and curly (though in Mander au 2 he has had black hair and he previously in Mander au 1 had shoulder length hair tied up in a bun). His skin is very pale and pink toned covered in freckles. His eyes are big and round, the eyes of a child but instead of curious, he often has a concerned, scared look and dark circles underneath them due to his lack of sleep. The iris has a stormy but warm gray colour and his eyebrows are fairly thin. His lips are round, pinkish and soft and his nose is greek shaped. He has a softly rectangle shaped head and small ears, sometimes not visible under the hair. Personality Max is a seemingly weak and scared but lovely boy who's hiding a psychopathic side, which he prefers to hide. That because he's scared of it himself. He's scared of what he'll do to himself and to others, what the consequences will be and who he'll hurt, especially after accidentally killing his boyfriend's little sister Emily, whom he loved very much. At first, when Max and Xander met, he was an innocent and unsure boy who spent his days drawing, studying and walking in the nature. After meeting Xander, back then known as Xavier, he became much more confident but slowly lost his sanity and was for a period completely drowned by his own homocidal thoughts and the desire to be loved by Xander, believing killing was the only way to make him proud. Later, he regained his sane consciousness and became able to feel for others again, though he'd be scarred for life and forever fear to lose it again. Xander physically and verbally abused him and their relationship was and is very complicated, but: he knew that he'd never kill him. Xander has repeatedly betrayed him by cheating, kidnapping and abandoning him which has given Max extreme trust issues towards others, resulting in isolating himself from everyone but his boyfriend: His love for him is so strong and he can't help but giving Xander new chances, wanting to believe he'll change. This shows us that he's very unstable, unsure about who he is which makes him very easily manipulated and, because of his physical weakness, also easy to overpower. Max has not experienced any kind of childhood trauma nor abuse in his early life yet he became insane and nearly emotionless while hanging out with Xander, but his sympathy for others kept him humane. The awful treatment he received but his yet strongly flaming love for the person responsible for it all has caused him to develop Stockholm syndrome. He's currently a calm, charming but antisocial boy who's active on social media and likes to hang out with his boyfriend. He's nice to everyone and likes to make people happy. However, he's extremely careful about who he lets inside his life and trusts due to everything he's experienced and he can lose it if something really upsets him. He sometimes gets mental breakdowns and panic attacks caused by flashbacks and stress. He has a hard time concentrating on things he's not interested in and focusing at multiple tasks at the same time, especially in school, and because of that combined with his mental health issues he's had to take several breaks from school. Walking and drawing is very important to him because that's a way for him to cope with everything that's happening. Max is an impulsive boy who does things without thinking about the consequences and talks before thinking about what he says which makes him a bad liar. After all bullying and abuse he's experienced, he's become a very self doubting person who wants to see everyone else smile but is bad at making himself feel better. Relationships and family Xander Max met Xander many years ago, while his dad worked as a police officier somewhere in northern California and Xander got thrown in a cell for stealing food. Max sometimes visited the boy and eventually felt sorry for the seemingly nice guy, so he freed him. They didn't see each other for about two years but eventually started in the same school, same class and became best friends. As their friendship grew, so did Max's romantic feelings for Xander. After confessing it, he seemed confused and disgusted but soon realised he liked the orange haired boy too, and they had a great time as a couple. That didn't last very long. Xander, who experienced severe childhood trauma and suffers from bipolar disorder, began killing and violating the law in several ways and eventually inspired Max to do the same by playing with his feelings and abusing him. He made him kill his own father, John, and was originally the reason Max killed his sister, even though he blamed him for it. Max calmed down after getting support from his boyfriend and they had a quite good time together for a while, sending Xander's abusive dad Thomas to jail and moving into a nice, big mansion. And as mentioned, they had a big fight after Max accidentally killed Xander's sister, Emily. But too good to be true, right? A few years later, they began fighting again, temporarily breaking up and lived by their own for about a year. Getting together and breaking up, they were doing that for a while. One specific time they met again, was when Xander had joined a gang with a leader, Meadow, BAKJFDf Childhood Roleplays